Sierra Apathia
Sierra Apathia is a growing, developing, and established nation at 165 days old with citizens primarily of British ethnicity whose religion is Islam. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Sierra Apathia work diligently to produce Wheat and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. It is a very passive country when it comes to foreign affairs and has no interests in war. Sierra Apathia is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Sierra Apathia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Sierra Apathia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Sierra Apathia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Sierra Apathia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Early Days Several decades after the terrible tragedy at its own airport, riots engulfed the island, bringing the administration down before any foreign aid could arrive. After conflicts with several factions in the island resort, the British kept their superiorty and soon gained control of both the government and the people. The rebels then established a British republic on the island several days later and it soon ran normally as a resort in the middle of the Atlantic ocean. Despite several conflicts in the past with Carpe Diem, Sierra Apathia shifted its borders before settling for an island for its center of administration. September 2009 Elections Elections began in early September, and as the Labor party came to a landslide victory over the conservatives, Prime Candidate Mike Andrews was shot at noon on September 13. In a unorthodox move, Sir Karl Khan took over as candidate and won the elections shortly after. The assailants were soon identified as drug lords on October 13 and Prime Minister Karl Khan declared the 'War on Drugs' the morning thereafter. First National Development Plan The first national development plan was introduced just 165 days after its birth, and was officially announced by Prime Minister Karl Khan. Totaling at around 5 million pounds, the plan was envisioned to develop the nation and to achieve near-developed-status. The plan was originally thought to be achieved by late 2009, but delays in planning have moved it to early-2010. The plan also includes the construction of: * 1 Bank * 1 Dry dock * 1 Foreign Ministry * 1 Intelligence agency * 1 Police Headquarters * 5 Schools * 5 Clinics The plan also had a big 'achievement', which was the Agriculture Development Program. The project is also aimed at achieving: * 500 in Infrastructure * 500 Mile diameter in land * 50 in Technology * A population of over 5000 working citizens. The prime minister also expressed his concern over the timing of this project, which he explained in one of his televised speeches at his own Palace. He claims that the project should be met by the ministers before early-2010 and should not be delayed any further.